Baka!
by Miss Ery
Summary: Histoire originale avec les personnages de Fruits Basket shonen ai yaoi... ais je vraiment besoins d'en dire plus?
1. Introduction Mouvementée

**Titre :** Baka! (chapitre 1 : Introduction mouvementée)

**Couple principal :** Kyo x Yuki

**Auteur :** Miss Ery

**Genre :** Humour, Angst, Shonen ai (peut-être yaoi plus tard..?)

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne n'appartiennent malheureusement pas... je m'amuse tout simplement avec eux ;)

Pour votre information, j'ai repris les personnages mais ai changé l'histoire de base.. Donc c'est normal si certaines choses semblent étranges. Vous pouvez aussi bien pensez que ce sont les mêmes personnages mais dans une dimension parallèle, si ça vous simplifie les choses... Sur ce, bonne lecture!

** Voici la version corrigée du premier chapitre, gracieuseté de ma bêta-lectrice, _Aurore_**

* * *

Encore une fois ce jour-là, le lycée était rempli d'élèves excités. Tous allaient et venaient, murmuraient avec leurs amis puis partaient vers un seul et unique lieu ; la cour derrière l'école. Au centre de toute cette attention et de toute cette excitation, face à face, se trouvait deux jeunes hommes, environ de la même taille. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux oranges, un uniforme déboutonné et l'air rebelle, un peu agressif peut-être. Son opposant, tout aussi beau, avait quant à lui une chevelure grise, un uniforme propre et bien mit, ainsi qu'un air indifférent, à la limite de l'arrogance. Massés autour d'eux, à une distance respectueuse, les élèves attendaient avec impatience la suite de l'affrontement. Aujourd'hui encore les deux plus beaux lycéens de l'école avaient une dispute, qui se dirigeait manifestement vers un nouveau combat. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?"

Cria presque Kyo, le lycéen aux cheveux orangés. Face à lui Yuki, les bras croisés, soupira en roulant des yeux avec un air toujours aussi passif, frustrant encore plus Kyo ;

"Je t'ai dit de cesser de crier. Tu es bruyant."

La réplique de Kyo ne se fit pas attendre, tant Yuki lui tapait sur les nerfs.

"Sale rat! De quel droit tu m'ordonnes de me taire?"

Fut la réponse hurlée par Kyo. Yuki n'ajouta à cela qu'un regard dédaigneux. Il est vraiment bruyant, pensa t-il avec réprobation. Le jeune homme aux cheveux orangés, ne pouvant plus enduré le comportement du "rat", lui empoigna soudain le collet, et demanda avec fureur ;

"Aller! Réponds, sale ra-----!"

Mais Kyo n'eut pas le temps d'achever ses paroles que Yuki, empoignant fermement et vivement le bras de son opposant l'envoya valser dans les airs avec une force insoupçonnée pour sa taille et son apparence calme et réfléchie. La foule poussa une exclamation en chœur. Le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Kyo se releva rapidement et se mit à enchaîner coups de pied et coups de poing avec rage mais adresse - il avait, tout comme son adversaire, une grande connaissance dans les arts martiaux, après tout! Enfin... tout cela, sans succès. Malheureusement pour Kyo, Yuki le surpassait, et de loin. Le jeune homme aux cheveux gris évitait aisément tout les coups de Kyo, les uns après les autres, sans aucune difficulté.

Finalement Yuki trouva une ouverture et balança un coup de pied magistral à Kyo, qui tomba à genoux sous le choc, les mains là où la jambe du jeune homme l'avait atteint. Tous comprirent alors que le combat était fini, et les élèves commencèrent à se disperser, déçus, tandis que Yuki jetait un dernier coup d'œil à son adversaire vaincu avant de partir à son tour, sans un mot.

* * *

Assis à la table basse de la salle à manger qui faisait également office de salon, Shigure, homme encore particulièrement séduisant, lisait son journal avec nonchalance, quand Kyo ouvrit brusquement la porte coulissante. Le jeune homme laissa ses chaussures sur le pas de la porte avec un geste rageur puis entra, sans saluer l'homme au kimono lâchement attaché. Shigure leva les yeux de sa paperasse, juste à temps pour voir l'adolescent entrer dans la cuisine. 

"Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyo-chan!"Lança l'homme aux cheveux noirs avec son immortel sourire et sa voix toujours aussi moqueuse.

Kyo ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prit la pinte de lait et l'ouvrit avant d'en engloutir une bonne partie à même le goulot, avant de daigner accorder un regard empli d'éclairs à son cousin.

"-chan!"

Shigure fit une moue boudeuse et des yeux de chiot abandonné à l'adolescent.

"Dois-je comprendre que notre relation ne compte pas à tes yeux? Que tout nos merveilleux moments tout les deux ne sont plus que de vagues souvenirs? Ou alors..."

L'homme prit un air enjôleur et séducteur, fixant son petit cousin comme si celui-ci était sa proie, en se léchant les lèvres.

"… Faut-il que je te prouve à nouveau toute la profondeur de mes sentiments, Kyo-chan?"

Kyo s'emporta aussitôt ces paroles prononcées et administra un magistral coup derrière la tête de l'écrivain.

"Cesse de délirer, chien débile!"

Une main sur sa nouvelle bosse, Shigure attendit quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer ;

"Ite ite ite... Tu frappes fort, Kyo-chan..."

Kyo leva un poing menaçant à son cousin en entendant encore une fois le "chan", tandis qu'il prenait une nouvelle gorgée de lait, toujours à même le goulot. Mais son air menaçant s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il entendit les paroles que l'écrivain prononça par la suite, laissant place à une incrédulité sans borne ;

"... je voulais tout simplement t'annoncer que je compte bientôt me marier, vois-tu."

Un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation poussa Shigure à continuer ;

"Il s'appelle Ayame. Oh bien sûr, ça ne sera pas un mariage officiel, sa famille et la mienne ne le permettant pas, mais il va bientôt venir s'installer avec nous, et---"

Mais les explications de l'homme furent littéralement et physiquement noyées par Kyo, qui venait de cracher sa gorgée de lait sur son cousin.

"Quoi?"

Les yeux sur ses vêtements à présent poisseux, Shigure répéta avec calme ;

"Ayame va bientôt venir habiter ici. Ca ne changera pas grand chose, la maison à toujours été très grande et puis il y a--"

"IL?"Interrompit à nouveau l'adolescent, sans cracher de lait cette fois.

L'écrivain posa son regard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux orange et répondit avec un sourire ;

"Oui. Il."

Voyant que le lycéen tentait de sortir de sa confusion et du choc du moment, Shigure continua, sans se préoccuper du regard incrédule de son cousin.

"Je l'ai rencontré lorsque j'ai visité sa boutique - merveilleuse boutique, soit dit en passant, je t'y amènerai un jour, tu verras, c'est merveilleux - et après avoir discuté avec lui j'ai réalisé combien nous avions de points communs... la suite est habituelle ; je l'ai rencontré à nouveau, nous sommes aller dîner, l'autre soir je suis allé dormir chez lui..."

Kyo émergea de ses pensées confuses pour demander ;

"Quand?"

"L'autre soir. Vendredi passé, pour être plus précis."

"Tu avait dit que tu allais voir ta nièce!" S'exclama Kyo avec brusquerie, frappé par le mensonge éhonté de son cousin.

"Tu m'aurais posé des questions embarrassantes si je t'avais dit la vérité, Kyo-chan." Dénonça Shigure.

Le jeune homme frissonna de colère en entendant le nouveau "chan" mais s'efforça de se contrôler et répondit avec vigueur.

"Je ne t'aurais pas posé de questions embarrassantes! Je ne m'intéresse pas à ta vie privée, moi!.. Oh, et puis fais ce que tu veux..."

Abandonna-il finalement, voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Après tout, c'était la maison de Shigure, et celui-lui l'hébergeait gratuitement, (ou presque, puisqu'il lui faisait souvent réaliser de nombreux travaux dans la maison, dont la femme de ménage qui ne venait qu'occasionnellement ne s'occupaient pas), depuis longtemps, subvenant à ses besoins en tant que tuteur... De plus, une douleur aïgue, mauvais souvenir de son combat avec Yuki ce jour-là, se fit sentir. Kyo battit donc en retraite et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour y finir son lait en écoutant la télévision. Ca avait été une mauvaise journée, définitivement. Deux mauvaises notes à des examens, un combat de plus de perdu (humilié!), et maintenant l'annonce du "mariage" de son grand cousin. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment, en fait... Il se foutait bien du sexe du nouveau compagnon de Shigure. Mais cela voulait signifier qu'il devrait probablement endurer une personne de plus. Ce qui n'était pas une idée agréable pour l'adolescent un peu antisocial mais surtout maladroit.

Mais le plus intéressant restait à venir. Et cela, Kyo ne le savait pas encore.

Le lendemain matin, Kyo eut une matinée tout à fait normale. Ou presque. Il se rendit compte, et avec étonnement, que Yuki l'évitait, et que ce même jeune homme semblait ne pas être dans son assiette. Les seules fois où Kyo avait croisé le lycéen, celui-ci l'avait complètement ignoré, continuant son chemin sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.. alors que normalement, il était le premier à le "réprimander" pour sa conduite un peu... marginale. Kyo n'avait jamais été du genre à se taire et à être très respectueux. À cela il préférait dire franchement ce qu'il pensait, haut et fort, au risque de provoquer bien des combats et des problèmes...

"Kyo-kun?"

Interpella la voix douce mais un peu inquiète d'une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et bruns, plus petite que Kyo de plusieurs centimètres, ses grands yeux bruns fixés sur l'adolescent. Elle remarqua avec un peu d'étonnement que son ami suivait du regard son grand adversaire de toujours.

"Kyo-kun..?"

Redemanda Tohru, avant de finalement avoir l'attention de Kyo, qui détacha enfin son regard du lycéen qui venait de disparaître au coin du couloir.

"Oui?"

Répondit Kyo avec une certaine désinvolture, cachant son embarras d'avoir été tant absorbé par Yuki. Son sentiment d'embarras s'amplifia pourtant en voyant les yeux inquiets de son amie. Elle avait toujours eu tendance à beaucoup s'inquiéter pour les autres, au détriment de sa personne.

"Tu semblais pensif... est-ce que tout va bien?"

Kyo s'efforça de sourire, oubliant momentanément son trouble face au comportement inhabituel de l'autre adolescent. Il redoutait un peu que Tohru ne s'inquiète d'avantage si il lui confiait ses inquiétudes, et qu'elle n'en vienne à s'attrister. Il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer, et cela était fréquent avec la jeune fille.

"Oui oui, je vais bien."

La lycéenne ne parut pas tout à fait convaincue aussi Kyo ajouta avec empressement ;

"Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis simplement souvenu des idioties que mon cousin à encore dit hier. Rien de bien important, tu sais comment il est."

Tohru acquiesça avec un mince sourire.

"Il t'aime bien tu sais."

"Peut-être." Répondit Kyo d'un air absent.

Soudain, la cloche sonna, annonçant ainsi le début du prochain cours. Tous cessèrent de parler et de rire pour aller s'installer dans leur salle de classe, à leur place. Kyo s'assit négligemment à son bureau et fit le tour de la classe du regard, sans réellement penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais quelque chose d'anodin vint frapper son esprit. Yuki n'était pas là. Cela frappa le lycéen principalement parce qu'à sa connaissance, jamais son adversaire de toujours n'avait raté l'un de ses cours. Kyo allait demander à son voisin de bureau si il savait où l'adolescent se trouvait mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Pourquoi irait-il s'inquiéter pour Yuki? N'était-il pas le jeune homme qui n'avait de cesse de le provoquer avec son air toujours impassible quoique légèrement arrogant, qu'il ne supportait pas? Celui qui l'humiliait à chaque bagarre, devant des centaines d'élèves, depuis bientôt 2 ans?

Kyo se laissa glisser sur le dossier de sa chaise dans un position plutôt confortable, profitant du fait que le professeur faisait l'appel pour rester ainsi, car il se ferait sûrement réprimander pour sa mauvaise tenue aussitôt que l'enseignant le verrait. Les pensées confuses, Kyo hésitait. Yuki n'agissait pas normalement. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela l'affectait autant. Il ne l'aimait pas, et c'était réciproque. Alors pourquoi ses pensées retournaient-elles invariablement vers cet idiot de rat?

Le jeune homme se leva pourtant, brusquement, et il regarda le professeur droit dans les yeux, sans ciller, d'un air déterminé.

"Sensei, j'aimerais aller à l'infirmerie. Je ne me sens pas bien."

Dit-il, avant de prendre ses quelques affaires et de se diriger vers la porte sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'homme médusé par la soudaine "demande" de Kyo. Celui-ci lança un regard à l'air interrogateur et légèrement inquiet de Tohru, mais il lui adressa un bref sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Pour le moment, les explications pouvaient attendre. Et encore... il devait en trouver. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de réfléchir, il avait tout simplement agit... comme il le faisait la plupart du temps, d'ailleurs.

Sans vraiment plus réfléchir, le lycéen se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'école, son cartable à la main. Un faible vent tiède vint caresser sa joue tandis qu'il marchait sous un ciel dégagé. Laissant ses pas le guider, Kyo arriva bientôt près des arbres se trouvant derrière l'école... et c'est là qu'il aperçu Yuki. Assis au pied de l'un des feuillus, les jambes et les bras repliés sur lui-même, il regardait fixement un point dans le vide, le regard vague. Il était manifestement plongé dans ses pensées. De voir son adversaire de toujours ainsi frappa le jeune homme. Il avait l'impression de voir un aspect caché, interdit, de la personnalité de l'adolescent, qui ne montrait jamais d'émotions quelconques. D'ailleurs plusieurs en venaient presque à croire qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à l'école, tant il ne parlait pas de lui et restait volontairement à l'écart... cela malgré le fait qu'il possédait son propre fan-club, qui l'adorait comme un prince avec une frénésie parfois des plus inquiétantes.

Sans le vouloir, le jeune homme à la chevelure orange se cacha derrière un arbre non loin de Yuki, l'observant en douce. Pendant un moment il se contenta de fixer l'adolescent, sans penser à rien, puis il se secoua. Pourquoi se cachait-il ainsi? Il ne faisait rien de mal! Yuki aussi séchait les cours, aussi il ne pourrait pas le lui reprocher, n'est-ce pas? Malgré son raisonnement, qui lui semblait tout à fait logique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment qu'il n'était pas supposé être présent à cet instant précis. Il lui semblait qu'il envahissait quelque chose préservé de toute intrusion jusqu'à présent. Se retournant enfin, Kyo resta plusieurs minutes appuyé contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre derrière lui, les yeux levés au ciel. Il compta jusqu'à cent quelques fois, espérant que Yuki ne serait plus là lorsqu'il aurait finit. Ainsi il pourrait partir sans risquer d'être vu (car si il avait put arriver ici incognito, rien ne disait qu'il ne se ferait pas voir si il tentait de s'en aller..!). Le lycéen se retourna avec précaution et posa son regard là où Yuki était un instant plus tôt. Kyo soupira avec soulagement. Yuki n'était plus là. Il pourrait repartir et aller à l'infirmerie afin de passer le reste de l'heure restante au cours, et essayer d'oublier cet idiot de rat.

Kyo voulut donc faire demi-tour et repartir dans le sens inverse mais il sentit bientôt un lourd et menaçant regard sur sa personne. Il se détourna vivement pour se retrouver face-à-face avec un jeune homme au cheveux gris qui paraissait particulièrement furieux. Ce n'était pas simplement de la fureur. Non, c'était de la haine. Le lycéen poussa un cri de surprise contre sa volonté en apercevant l'adolescent, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à ce qu'il se trouve là.

"Yuki!" Cria t-il avec une certaine surprise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" Ajouta t-il en oubliant momentanément qu'en quelque sorte, c'était lui l'intrus.

"Non seulement tu es bruyant et vulgaire, non seulement tu passes ton temps à te bagarrer et à me provoquer, mais tu dois aussi m'espionner?" Siffla Yuki avec une rage qui faisait légèrement tremblée sa voix.

Kyo ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, avec la ferme intention de ne pas se laisser intimider par le jeune homme en face de lui, mais l'étudiant lui envoya un bon coup de poing au visage. Plusieurs pensées traversèrent momentanément l'esprit de Kyo tandis que sa tête résonnait encore du coup que Yuki venait de lui porter. Parmi celles-ci, la plus amusante était probablement que si Yuki avait été une fille, cela n'aurait pas été un cruel coup de poing mais une sévère gifle qui lui aurait été infligé. Parmi les pensées les plus étonnées et confuses, celle que c'était la première fois que le lycéen frappait le premier et donnait encore plus de poids à l'acte du jeune homme en question.

Kyo porta sa main sur sa mâchoire douloureuse et leva des yeux abasourdis sur le mince étudiant qui cachait trop bien sa force. Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, répliquer, ou même répondre de ses poings au violent geste dont il avait été la victime, mais il n'en fit rien. Un sentiment des plus désagréables, mélange d'embarras et de regret, de confusion et de surprise, l'empêchait de penser clairement.

Yuki toisa Kyo avec un air indescriptible puis se détourna et partit de pied ferme, laissant un Kyo toujours abasourdi derrière lui.

**Fin/Chapitre 1 **


	2. Arrivée Surprise

**Titre : Baka! (_chapitre 2 : Arrivée surprise_)**

**Couple principal** : Kyo x Yuki

**Author **: Miss Ery

**Genre :** Humour, Angst, Shonen ai (peut-être yaoi plus tard..?)

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne n'appartiennent malheureusement pas... je m'amuse tout simplement avec eux ;)

Pour votre information, j'ai repris les personnages mais ai changé l'histoire de base.. Donc c'est normal si certaines choses semblent étranges. Vous pouvez aussi bien pensez que ce sont les mêmes personnages mais dans une dimension parallèle, si ça vous simplifie les choses...

**Commentaires** : J'ai un peu modifié le premier chapitre après l'avoir relu. Mes modifications ne touchent pas l'histoire mais certaines "formulations". Rien de bien grave, Je profite de ce petit espace que je me réserve pour remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. J'apprécie beaucoup, autant les simples mots d'encouragement que les critiques constructives. Je vais tenter de ne pas vous décevoir ;)

**Voici la version corrigée de ce chapitre, gracieuseté de ma bêta-lectrice, _Aurore_**

À remarquer ; mon talent inné pour des titres des plus originaux...

* * *

"Mais voyons, Kyo-chan, il n'y à pas de quoi s'énerver, voyons!" Dit Shigure, tentant de calmer le jeune homme en colère. 

"Pas de quoi s'énerver!" Hurla son cousin en retour, rouge de colère et qui n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de se calmer.

"Mais non voyons," ajouta l'écrivain avec son éternel sourire, " je t'avais déjà parlé d'Ayame, et j'avait mentionné le fait qu'il allait venir habiter chez nous..."

"Tu n'as jamais mentionné qu'il viendrait s'installer ici en _fin de semaine_, en emportant avec lui assez de bagages pour remplir une pièce au complet!" S'exclama avec indignation l'étudiant, en pointant l'immense pile de sacs de voyages, valises en tout genre et boîtes de toutes les grosseurs, empilées, tanguant dangereusement devant la porte d'entrée.

"J'aurais bien voulu te le dire, Kyo-chan--"

"Et cesse de m'appeler Kyo-chan!" Interrompit l'adolescent à la tignasse orangée en levant un poing menaçant.

"... mais tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre lorsque je te parle." Acheva Shigure en poussant un petit soupir découragé.

Kyo ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était vrai, il ne l'avait pas laissé terminer lorsque son cousin lui avait parlé de son amant, deux jours plus tôt. Et il avait passé la journée précédente dans sa chambre, morose et confus, faisant l'école buissonnière. D'ailleurs Tohru était venue lui apporter les leçons de la journée après le repas, et après l'avoir aidé dans ses devoirs elle était repartie, pas tellement rassurée sur l'état du garçon, n'en sachant pas vraiment plus qu'à son arrivée.

Le jeune homme voulu demander tout les détails de cette affaire à l'auteur lorsque l'amant de celui-ci entra dans la maison. Grand et mince, très efféminé, une peau ivoire et des cheveux argent, tressés en une longue natte, le dénommé Ayame, portant une sorte de longue robe-veste de style chinoise - d'une bleu très sombre, décorée de quelques dessins et signes noir, argentés et bleus - souriait, portant dans ses mains fines et longues quelques bagages. Il déposa ses bagages sur le sol et s'en alla déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Shigure, avant de regarder celui-ci d'un air inquiet mais surtout séduisant.

"J'espère que je ne dérange pas trop, mon amour!" Dit-il de sa voix claire et suave.

Il se tourna vers Kyo, eut une impression de surprise et s'approcha de celui-ci pour mettre ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, pour déclarer avec un sourire enchanté ;

"Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un cousin aussi _mignon_, Shi-chan! Il est adorable, magnifique spécimen des adolescents rebelles de nos jours... j'aurais sûrement quelques tenues qui lui siérait superbement." Déclara t-il à Shigure avant d'étreindre soudainement l'étudiant ;

"Tu veux bien me le prêter quelques temps?" Dit-il avec désinvolture.

Le lycéen eut besoin de quelques secondes pour bien comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait, mais sûrement de réaliser que cet individu, qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer - et déjà il sentait qu'il ne l'aimerait pas du tout! - le touchait et parlait de lui comme d'un objet! Sans attendre, Kyo repoussa brusquement le grand efféminé.

"Je ne suis pas un objet!" Cria t-il au couturier.

Mais soudain il reçut un puissant coup derrière la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être Shigure, car celui-ci était à 2 mètres devant lui. Ayame était lui aussi à éliminer car il ne l'avait pas vu bouger et juste à voir sa carrure et ses manières, il doutait qu'il ne puisse frapper avec autant de force. Mais alors qui...?

"AAAH!" Fit Kyo en se retournant, pour voir qui l'avait frappé. Derrière lui se tenait Yuki, le regard glacial, tenant un sac de voyage dans une main, les bras le long du corps, impassible.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi?"

"Ainsi tu n'es pas seulement bruyant au lycée, mais chez toi aussi. Tu maintiens ta moyenne, _baka neko_." Répondit le jeune homme d'un ton acide, tandis que son interlocuteur frottait avec douleur l'endroit où il avait été frappé, et où se tiendrait fort probablement une bosse dans quelques heures.

"Oh." Intervint enfin Shigure. Ni lui, ni Ayame n'étaient intervenus ou n'avaient sembler troublés par le geste de violence de Yuki. "Voilà un autre point que tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de mentionner. Ayame a un jeune frère, qui se trouve être Yuki. Lui aussi va venir habiter chez nous. Mais, nul besoins de présentations, car, je croit que vous vous connaissez, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu-quoi?" Balbutia Kyo, effaré. Il allait devoir habiter sous le même toit que ce sale rat? Non mais quel cauchemar! Déjà que pour une raison lui étant toujours inconnue, il se sentait embarrassé simplement à l'idée de ce qui s'était passé 2 jours plutôt - embarras et confusion qui l'avait poussé à justement ne pas se présenter à ses cours la veille - et maintenant on lui annonçait qu'il allait devoir endurer ce détestable individu pour un temps indéterminé?

"Ton cerveau est-il trop lent pour assimiler une information aussi simple?" Lança Yuki avec dédain.

"Je---!" Commença Kyo, mais il s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Même si le comportement détestable du lycéen l'agressait toujours autant, le souvenir de l'autre jour l'arrêtait. Il avait honte. Mais pourquoi avoir honte? Ce n'était pas de sa faute et... et puis Yuki n'aurait pas dû le frapper aussi fort!

Presque complètement sûr de ses propres théories, l'adolescent ne répliqua donc pas et se contenta de se détourner pour se diriger vers les marches en marmonnant, montant à l'étage pour enfin s'enfermer bruyamment dans sa chambre. Sur cet entrefaite Ayame déclara ;

"Charmant. Tout simplement charmant."

* * *

Attablés autour de la table basse, Yuki, Ayame et Shigure mangeaient tranquillement, sans un mot. Après un moment de silence un peu désagréable, (surtout pour l'adolescent, parce qu'il fallait dire que cela devenait agaçant de voir Ayame et Shigure se faire des yeux doux, s'échangeant des bouchées de nourriture... on aurait dit un couple de nouveaux mariés!), l'étudiant finit par demander d'un air courroucé ; 

"Quand est-ce que cet idiot de chat va venir manger? Sa part doit déjà être froide..."

L'écrivain interrompit ses minauderies avec l'homme aux cheveux longs, qui poussa un soupir de regret.

"Oh, il ne viendra sûrement pas manger ce soir. Je serais d'ailleurs presque étonné de le voir ressortir de sa chambre avant au moins deux jours." Déclara t-il en montrant de la main l'endroit approximatif où la chambre de Kyo se trouvait, avant de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire découragé. Il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur fréquentes de son petit cousin, et cela ne l'affectait plus à présent.

"Eh bien qu'il reste dans sa chambre alors, ce stupide matou!" Commenta le jeune homme avec mauvaise humeur. L'absence du roux le frustrait, décidément. Et l'attitude immature et survolté de celui-ci l'agaçait au plus haut point. Presque plus que les minauderies des deux amants assis en face de lui.

"Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, Yuki-kun." Commença l'auteur, interrompant de nouveau les petites attentions que lui et Ayame ne cessaient de se donner. (À croire qu'ils étaient tous les deux en chaleur!). "Vous allez devoir partager sa chambre le temps que tout vos bagages soient ouverts et placés... comme ils sont très nombreux, ils vont remplir la chambre d'ami, celle dont tu étais supposé prendre possession. Enfin, une fois tout déballé, tu pourras t'y installer, mais en attendant..."

"Quoi? Je vais devoir partager la chambre de cet idiot de chat?" Répéta Yuki après un instant - il avait fallu un peu de temps à son esprit pour bien réaliser la situation - en tentant de se contrôler avec toute la volonté du monde. Mais déjà les deux hommes étaient retournés à leur minauderies.

En effet, au moment où l'étudiant retournait son attention sur les deux amants, Ayame léchait un grain de riz resté sur le coin de la bouche à Shigure, qui le regardait comme il aurait regardé un énorme gâteau au chocolat. Exaspéré, Yuki décida que cela serait moins pénible d'aller retrouver l'autre adolescent, et sans un mot il quitta la salle à manger-salon. Ni l'écrivain ni le couturier ne prendraient conscience de l'absence de Yuki avant un bon moment, de toute façon.

* * *

Quelqu'un cogna sur le mur près de la porte ben quoi, les portes c'est des portes coulissantes, de bambou et de sortes de longues feuilles... cognez dedans et ça va se déchirer! Non mais, on brise pas la maison comme ça... Intrigué, car en temps normal Shigure ne cognait jamais à sa porte, Kyo leva la tête de son livre sur les arts martiaux. 

"Quoi? Entrez."

Yuki ouvrit la porte coulissante et entra dans la pièce où il devrait dormir pendant un temps indéterminé, en tenant dans une main son petit bagage. Cela lui suffirait pour le moment, pensait-il. En voyant son adversaire de toujours pénétrer ainsi dans sa chambre, le roux ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer ;

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi?"

"Tu ne changes pas beaucoup dans ta façon de poser des questions, toi..." Répondit Yuki avec un soupir découragé, faisant référence à ce que l'adolescent avait dit plus tôt, lorsque Ayame et Yuki étaient arrivés.

"Réponds à ma question!" S'obstina Kyo en suivant l'autre étudiant des yeux tandis que celui-ci étendait un second futon non loin du sien mais bon, la chambre est pas très grande, c'est pas qu'il veut... Erhm et déposait ses affaires à côté du futon en question.

"On va devoir partager la chambre jusqu'à ce que la centaine de bagages de mon imbécile de frère soit déballée et placée ailleurs. Et détrompe-toi, je suis aussi content que toi de devoir partager ta chambre..."

Le roux eut tout de suite un mauvais pressentiment. Cela ne finirait pas bien... lui et le (sale) rat trop longtemps dans la même pièce? Autant appeler l'agence funéraire tout de suite... ainsi que le décorateur. La chambre n'y survivrait sûrement pas elle non plus! Enfin, Kyo ne protesta pas. Il n'y pouvait rien, après tout... il lui faudrait endurer la présence de Yuki pendant un certain temps. Et, avec beaucoup d'efforts, il pourrait peut-être résister à ses sautes d'humeur incontrôlables.

* * *

La soirée ne s'était pas trop mal passée, finalement. Kyo avait continué à lire son livre sur les arts martiaux tandis que Yuki lisait un livre dans son coin, prenant soin que l'autre adolescent n'en voit pas le titre (bien sur, c'était un livre sur les potagers). Puis le plus efféminé des deux était allé dans la salle de bain - qui n'était pas très loin de la chambre de Kyo - pour mettre son pyjama. Cela causa un grand dilemme au roux, car d'habitude il dormait en boxer... mais cela lui semblait incongru en une telle situation, aussi il se résolut à sortir son pyjama du placard (pyjama qu'il ne portait jamais... d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable l'avait-il dans ses affaires?) et à aller l'enfiler dans les toilettes peu après son nouveau colocataire. Puis, d'un commun accord - enfin, commun accord, ils ne s'étaient pas réellement consultés; ils s'étaient tout simplement couchés chacun sur son propre futon :P et Yuki avait éteint la lumière. Le silence s'était ainsi installé dans la pièce, qui s'était d'ailleurs imprégnée d'une atmosphère un peu tendue, gênée, à la limite. 

Quelques temps plus tard les deux adolescents dormaient, Yuki paisiblement, Kyo de façon plus agitée. Il avait faim. Voilà ce que ça donnait de sauter un repas par dépit, se gronda t-il en marmonnant dans son demi-sommeil. Il rêvait que le sale rat lui courait après avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat j'aime le gâteau au chocolat et lui en lançait des morceaux en riant de lui. Puis Kyo arrêtait de courir et se retournait, mais cela pour voir Yuki assis au milieu d'un énorme espace blanc, sans plancher ni plafond, replié sur lui-même comme la fois ou il l'avait espionné. Il tendit la main vers lui mais ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ses doigts s'agitaient dans le vide, n'y rencontrant que l'air... enfin, constata t-il avec étonnement, l'air semblait être _palpable_! Intrigué, oubliant presque que ce n'était qu'un rêve, il tâta le "vide" avec sa main. Le "vide" était empreint d'une douce chaleur, d'une douceur qu'il n'aurait pas deviner, et cela _bougeait_.

Kyo ouvrit soudainement les yeux à cette constatation. Cela _bougeait_! Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'adaptent à l'obscurité. Et enfin, il découvrit ce qu'il tâtait depuis un moment déjà... et qui n'était rien d'autre que le visage de Yuki. Laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, les yeux ronds, le jeune homme se sentit embarrassé en pensant qu'il avait roulé jusqu'au futon de son nouveau colocataire pour se mettre à tâter son visage en rêvant. Encore heureux que le tâté ne se soit pas réveillé!

Tentant d'analyser son rêve des plus étranges, les pensées du roux furent pourtant interrompues par un grondement sourd provenant de son ventre. Sa faim lui revenait, et devenait franchement insupportable..! Sans attendre, Kyo se leva et, passant par-dessus le jeune homme efféminé qui dormait toujours tranquillement, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, il fit glisser la porte coulissante en faisant attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Yuki n'était pas plus violent à son réveil? Honnêtement, après les derniers coups reçus par le sale rat, l'étudiant préférait éviter que cela se reproduise. Du moins, aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait se retenir. Le lycéen poussa un soupir de soulagement en sortant de sa chambre, refermant avec précaution la porte derrière lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il entendit des bruits venant de la chambre de Shigure, à quelques pas de là. Ébahit, rougissant légèrement, la seule pensée que le jeune homme eut fut ;

"_Ils ne font pas ça... ici... maintenant... tout de suite...! C'est pas vraaaaaaaai!_"

Sans attendre un moment de plus, Kyo se détourna vivement, fit glisser la porte coulissante et se retrouva de nouveau dans sa chambre, adossé contre la porte, découragé. Il se doutait bien au fond de lui que ces deux-là feraient plus que s'embrasser et se faire des minauderies à n'en plus finir, mais tout de même... il ne pensait pas en être "témoin". Chassant toutes ses pensées embarrassantes, oubliant même momentanément la faim qui le tiraillait quelques minutes auparavant, Kyo retourna se coucher sur son futon.

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure avant de retrouver le sommeil, et heureusement pour lui ce fut plus à cause de la faim que dût aux activités nocturnes de l'écrivain et de son amant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Yuki s'éveilla avec difficulté. Se soulevant sur un coude, il se frotta les yeux avec paresse. Il n'était pas du matin, et détestait particulièrement les premières heures de la journée. À ce moment-là il était toujours dans un état presque comateux, dans le style zombie. Reposant sa main sur le sol, il découvrit avec une certaine surprise que sa main était à présent posée sur la cheville de Kyo. 

... la cheville de Kyo? Le cerveau de Yuki analysa enfin ce que cela voulait dire, et l'adolescent suivit des yeux la cheville de son colocataire forcé. Celui-ci avait finit par se dévêtir pendant la nuit, ne portant plus que son boxer. Emmêlé dans ses couvertures, les cheveux en bataille et la bave sur le bord de la bouche, c'était beau à voir!

"Idiot de chat..." Fit l'étudiant en détournant les yeux, légèrement embarrassé par le roux. Il déplaça la jambe de Kyo sans ménagement et se leva péniblement. Une nouvelle journée venait de commencer. La première où lui et Kyo étaient "demi-frères" officiellement.

Qu'est-ce qui les attendaient dans les semaines à venir?

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre 2, déjà! J'espère qu'il vous à plû. Et j'espère que vous avez appréciez mes sous-entendus... hé hé Je suis désolée si il vous semble que ce chapitre est dénué d'action... cela vient, dans le troisième chapitre. Non je ne sait toujours pas combien de chapitres cette histoire va durer. Me connaissant, je peux être très productive un moment puis arrêter soudainement, en manque d'inspiration, et continuer ce que j'ai commencé seulement plus tard. Je m'en excuse d'avance si il advient que c'est le cas. Enfin... N'hésitez pas à commentez, surtout! ( oh le beau langage tout bien dit et tout... et pourtant l'est minuit --;;; aller, au dodo les tits n'enfants :P ).  



	3. Please don't make me cry

**Titre : Baka! (_Chapitre 3 : Please don't let me cry_)**

**Couple principal** Kyo x Yuki

**Autre couple(s) :** Shigure x Ayame

**Author :** Miss Ery

**Genre** Humour, Angst, Shonen ai (peut-être yaoi plus tard..?)

**Disclaimer** Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... je m'amuse tout simplement avec eux ;)

Pour votre information, j'ai repris les personnages mais ai changé l'histoire de base.. Donc c'est normal si certaines choses semblent étranges. Vous pouvez aussi bien pensez que ce sont les mêmes personnages mais dans une dimension parallèle, si ça vous simplifie les choses...

**Commentaires** J'ai un peu modifié le premier chapitre après l'avoir relu. Mes modifications ne touchent pas l'histoire mais certaines "formulations". Rien de bien grave Je profite de ce petit espace que je me réserve pour remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. J'apprécie beaucoup, autant les simples mots d'encouragement que les critiques constructives. Je vais tenter de ne pas vous décevoir ;)

**Side-Note : **À propos du titre de ce chapitre... il vient des lyrics de _Telescope Eyes_, du groupe _Eisley_.

* * *

Kyo et Yuki transportaient une lourde armoire au rez-de-chaussée, sous les ordres de Shigure. Cela devait bien faire au moins 20 minutes qu'ils peinaient à soulever l'imposant meuble tandis que l'écrivain - toujours vêtu de son éternel kimono entrouvert - pointait différents endroits de la pièce afin que les deux adolescents y dépose l'objet de bois massif, tentant de trouver l'endroit parfait où le mettre. Tout cela, bien entendu, tandis que Ayame faisait un discours semblant sans fin, gesticulant à qui mieux-mieux. D'ailleurs, Kyo se demandait combien de temps encore il pourrait endurer ce désagréable bruit de fond que produisait le couturier. 

Lorsque Kyo s'était levé ce matin-la, il n'avait pas réalisé immédiatement qu'il avait passé la nuit dans la même chambre que Yuki, ni qu'il s'était dévêtu en dormant. En effet, Yuki était déjà sortit de la chambre lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, et pour lui, il était tout à fait normal de se réveiller en boxer. Il ne se rappela de tout cela que lorsqu'il manqua faire un arrêt cardiaque en entrant dans la salle de bain et en y découvrant son ennemi de toujours en train de se brosser les dents, tout endormi. Celui-ci l'avait laissé se remettre de sa surprise initiale (ou autrement dit, l'avait tout simplement ignoré) tout en continuant de se brosser les dents, pour enfin lui jeter un regard vague et passer près de lui sans lui adresser la parole. En fait, avait constaté le roux, le rat ne lui parlait guère que si il y était "obligé". Tout cela à cause de leur rivalité, ou dû à son "espionnage"...? Enfin, cela n'avait pas d'importance, se rabrouait l'adolescent chaque fois que ce genre de questions lui venaient à l'esprit. Ce n'était pas parce que son idiot de cousin avait décidé de faire aménager son amant, ainsi que le frère de celui-ci chez lui qu'il allait faire ami-ami avec celui qui l'avait humilié un nombre incalculable de fois au lycée...

"Un peu plus vers la droite.." Ordonna Shigure aux deux étudiants. "Ah, faites attention à ne pas briser l'armoire!" S'exclama t-il l'instant d'après en voyant Kyo et Yuki manquer perdre l'équilibre et ainsi renverser le meuble.

"Viens donc nous aider au lieu de te plaindre!" Se récria le chat, s'agitant tant, que l'armoire sembla bel et bien sur le point de basculer.

"Cesse de t'agiter, idiot de chat." Réprimanda Yuki en lui lançant un regard réprobateur mais d'une voix impassible.

"Je ne m'agite pas!"

"Si."

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit soudain, et Ayame se leva pour aller répondre. Mais Kyo sembla soudain pressé et il s'écria ;

"Non, laisse! Je vais aller répondre!"

Kyo ouvrit la porte et y découvrit deux jeunes hommes de son âge. Hatsu et Haru étaient des jumeaux identiques, du moins physiquement. Ils partageaient tous les deux la caractéristique de posséder des cheveux noirs à la base et blancs au bout, ainsi que divers aspects physiques qui en faisait deux _bishounen_, tout comme Yuki et Kyo ; grands, minces mais juste assez musclés, la peau parfaite, des yeux d'un gris métallique magnifique... Toutefois, leurs ressemblances s'arrêtaient là.

Si Haru était d'un genre plutôt calme, placide et intelligent malgré son apparente lenteur d'esprit, en plus d'un sens de l'orientation défaillant et d'un comportement relativement étrange parfois, Hatsu lui était le "mauvais garçon". Un peu comme Kyo en avait l'habitude, il n'attachait que rarement le col de ses chemises ou de ses blousons d'uniformes. Il avait également les oreilles percées, un ou deux tattoo, et surtout, il était caractérisé par son emportement encore pire que celui du roux. En plus de tout cela, il pouvait être particulièrement violent, provocateur et bagarreur à l'extrême. Mais si ses talents de combattant étaient de loin supérieur à celui des autres étudiants et divers voyous, il ne dépassait pas Kyo, et encore moins Yuki. Et pourtant on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait provoqué l'un et l'autre - et avait perdu.

Les deux adolescents saluèrent leur ami par leur habituel "Bonjour, Kyo-kun"(Haru) et "Oi"(Hatsu), et se surprirent un peu de voir le roux s'avancer dans l'entrée en refermant rapidement la porte derrière lui.

"Euh.. on est en plein ménage, et Shigure est plus insupportable que jamais alors je préfère qu'on parle dehors, ok?" S'excusa Kyo, tentant de ne pas paraître trop louche.

"Ah, d'accord." Répondit Haru, n'étant pas du genre obstiné de toute façon.

"Tu veux aller au cinéma avec nous?" Demanda Hatsu, ne passant pas par quatre chemins.

"Il y a un film qui a l'air intéressant. On voudrait y aller ce soir parce qu'il ne sera plus au cinéma bientôt." Ajouta son jumeau d'un ton neutre.

Cela prit un peu Kyo de court - il voulait éviter à tout prix que quiconque sache que Yuki habitait à présent chez lui... cela causerait beaucoup trop d'émoi, surtout dû au fan club du rat! - et il ne prit pas le temps de demander de quel film ils parlaient.

"Bien sûr mais.. je dois y retourner... on se rej--"

"Kyo-kun, viens nous aider avec l'armoire, Yuki ne peut pas s'en occuper seul!" Coupa un voix familière à l'étudiant.

Ayame avait brusquement ouvert la porte et, sans prendre le temps de regarder à qui l'adolescent parlait, avait prononcé ces paroles. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit. Les frères, l'un paraissant à peine surpris et l'autre franchement étonné, fixèrent le couturier, tandis que Kyo poussait un long hurlement plaintif dans sa tête vous savez, le fameux "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!".

* * *

Assis à la table basse du salon se trouvaient Yuki, Kyo, Ayame, Shigure et les deux frères; Hatsu et Haru. Kyo aurait préféré que ses deux amis ne sachent rien de la situation dans laquelle il était, mais comme il était à présent trop tard pour reculer, mieux avait fallu tout expliquer pour que tout soit bien clair, et ainsi éviter tout malentendus. Les deux adolescents avaient très bien pris toute l'histoire racontée par Shigure - ce qui avait d'ailleurs soulagé et découragé le roux, il était heureux qu'ils ne s'en formalisent pas mais... était-ce bon signe? Il lui semblait pourtant que la situation était bien trop étrange pour avoir si peu de réaction!

"Alors Kyo-kun, tu partages ta chambre avec Yuki..?..." Commença Haru d'une voix presque morne.

"... comme tu est chanceux!" Ajouta Hatsu avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de la part du roux, et un regard oscillant entre l'étonnement et la confusion de la part du rat.

Yuki lança alors un regard appuyé à Kyo, qui, se sentant injustement accusé par ce coup d'œil du jeune homme aux yeux violets, se leva brusquement dans l'intention de se remettre à se disputer avec son adversaire de toujours quand la voix du jumeau le plus tranquille s'éleva avec douceur.

"Yuki, tu veux venir avec nous au cinéma ce soir? Ce serait bien." Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans ciller.

"Quoi?" Fit l'interpellé, surpris par la demande, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

"S'il te plait."

"Je..."

"Allez, Yuki-kun, va donc participer à cette merveilleuse sortie de couple!" Intervint Ayame, qui avait assisté avec Shigure aux émois des adolescents.

"De quoi te mêles-tu? Et où vois-tu des couples?" S'offensa le rat, pointant son frère comme si celui-ci annonçait que la terre était carré et que le chocolat avait le goût du gazon.

"S'il te plait." Redemanda Haru, toujours en le fixant, mais cette fois, sa main s'était emparée de la manche du bras levé de Yuki.

Le geste stupéfia l'adolescent, qui sembla hésiter un moment avant de détourner les yeux et de répondre finalement ;

"D'accord..."

Ce qui lui valut l'un des rares sourires de Haru.

* * *

"La Revanche..."

"... des Tomates Mutantes..."

Tétanisés par la médiocrité du titre (et de l'affiche, représentant des tomates géantes et des gens paniqués les fuyant, dans une ville presque complêtement en ruine) Kyo et Yuki faisaient la file avec Hatsu et Haru, au cinéma.

"Il parait que c'est très bien." Commenta simplement Haru.

"Ouais! Parait qu'il y à plein de sang, des bastons en masse et des tomates mangeuses de chairs humaines!" Fit Hatsu, qui attendait manifestement avec impatience de voir le film.

La file avança un peu. Plus qu'une personne et ils pourraient acheter leur billets.

"Franchement, ce film a un titre débile. Et il a l'air vraiment débile, aussi." Grinça Kyo, se demandant si il ne ferait pas mieux de donner sa place à n'importe quel imbécile et repartir chez lui (où plutôt chez son cousin).

"Pour une fois... je suis d'accord..."

La remarque de Yuki, qui regardait droit devant lui, surpris un peu Kyo. Qu'il ait lui aussi des goûts - relativement - normaux pour les films, passe encore, mais qu'il avoue qu'il était en accord avec lui l'étonna au plus haut point. Mais les pensées du lycéen s'arrêtèrent là, car la file avança encore. La caissière, qui ne devait pas être tellement plus vieille qu'eux, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns presque noirs semblait également nerveuse - sûrement sa première journée, pensa Kyo - se tourna vers Hatsu, qui était le premier.

"Bonjour!" Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux trois autres adolescents, rougissant légèrement en constatant qu'ils étaient tous particulièrement mignons. "Combien de billets?"

"Oh, ce n'est pas moi qui paye!.." Grand sourire de la part de l'interlocuteur.

"Hmm?" Fit Kyo, vaguement intéressé mais surtout étonné.

".. C'est Kyo, là." En pointant celui nommé précédemment.

"NANI?" Cri surpris du roux, soupir découragé de Yuki, exaspéré par ses réactions toujours trop fortes.

Embarrassée par la réaction explosive de l'étudiant, la jeune fille regarda tour à tour Hatsu et Kyo, ne sachant plus à qui demander l'argent des billets qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur donner.

"S'il te plait." Fit Haru, cette fois à Kyo, lui lançant même un regard un rien implorant, sa main fermement accrochée au chandail noir au col en V de l'adolescent. Embarrassé à son tour, Kyo hésita.

L'air implorant du jeune homme s'amplifia. Le chat, ne pouvant enduré ce regard, finit par détourner la tête et fouilla dans sa poche pour y prendre son portefeuille, et enfin remettre l'argent que demandait la caissière, qui elle fut plutôt soulagée. Elle leur tendit leur billets et rendit sa monnaie à Kyo, puis tâcha de s'occuper des autres clients.

Haru ne lâcha pas le chandail de Kyo - qui trouvait d'ailleurs cela agaçant et qui n'hésita pas à le faire savoir à l'autre jeune homme (ce qui n'eut aucun effet), tandis qu'ils allaient dans la salle de cinéma. Yuki, un peu en retrait, les fixait de son air impassible, impénétrable, et Hatsu ralentit le pas pour marcher côte à côte avec le "Prince", comme il avait été surnommé par son fan club. Le jumeau n'adressa pas la parole au rat, se contentant de marcher à ses côtés, ce qui soulagea grandement celui-ci. Il n'était pas tellement habile avec les personnes de son âge, et cela malgré toutes les qualités qu'on lui donnait en tant que représentant des élèves, au lycée.

* * *

Yuki, Hatsu, Haru et Kyo étaient assis dans cet ordre dans la salle de cinéma. Le film avait commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure. Hatsu s'amusait beaucoup, et riait sans arrêt dans les scènes les plus sadiques (ce qui lui valut des coups d'œil réprobateurs de ses voisins de siège, non loin de lui, sans résultat). Haru lui semblait sans réaction, bien qu'il se soit accroché plus d'une fois à la main de Kyo, alors que tout le reste du public - ou presque - faisait un saut, poussant des cris de surprise assez risibles. Le chat, complètement désintéressé par le film, se répétait avec un sourire crispé que c'était la dernière fois qu'il confiait le choix d'un film aux deux frères, tandis que son adversaire de toujours, les bras croisés, se conseillait à lui-même de toujours faire exactement le _contraire_ de ce que son frère lui conseillait de faire. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas influencé son choix, cela lui prouvait que les choix d'Ayame ne pouvaient qu'êtres mauvais...

Le film était des plus ennuyant et inintéressant... du moins jusqu'au moment où à l'écran on vit apparaître une salle sombre, sans fenêtre. Un gamin, capturé par les tomates mutantes, tremblait de peur dans un coin de cette même salle, quand un rayon de lumière vint éclairer le visage baigné de larmes de l'enfant. Les yeux écarquillés de Yuki restèrent fixés sur l'écran. Des souvenirs enfouis commençaient à refaire surface, tandis que le film continuait. Ses souvenirs se superposèrent aux images défilant devant les yeux du lycéen. Une silhouette s'approchait du garçon, qui tremblait de peur. Les mains du rat s'agrippèrent fermement aux accoudoirs de son siège. Le bruit du cuir du siège du garçon à la chevelure grise attira soudain l'attention de Kyo qui détourna un peu la tête, vaguement alerté. Mais en apercevant les yeux écarquillés de son ennemi de toujours, figé de terreur sur son siège, l'adolescent fut ébranlé, et en un flash rapide il se rappela le jour où il avait découvert le jeune homme, replié sur lui-même contre un arbre, avec cet air indéfinissable. La sensation que le roux avait en ce moment précis était la même qu'en ce jour mouvementé.

"Qu'est-ce que... Yuki?" Fit Kyo à voix basse, les yeux rivés sur le lycéen qui semblait dans un état second.

Cette salle sombre... si sombre.. les ténèbres, tout autour de lui, se resserrant comme un étau. Cette sensation étouffante. Pris au piège. Recroquevillé sur lui même, affaiblit, tremblant. De froid. De faim. Mais surtout, de peur. Ou plutôt, d'horreur ; de terreur. Ses yeux grand ouverts fixant l'obscurité. Il avait perdu espoir. _Il_ allait sûrement revenir. _Il_ revenait toujours. Était-ce la nuit, le jour? Yuki ne savait plus. Il était dans la nuit éternelle. Depuis combien de jours était-il là, enfermé dans cette pièce? Il en avait perdu le compte.

Pleurer?

Il n'avait plus de larmes.

Crier?

_Il_ arriverait plus vite.

Soudain, un rayon de lumière, faible, malsain, apparu à l'autre bout de la pièce. Grandissant, s'allongeant. Les yeux fatigués du rat suivait la marque blanche qui atteindrait bientôt ses pieds. Il s'agita, tentant de rester hors de portée de cette lumière qui n'avait plus rien de rassurante. Un souffle, un murmure, qui glaça le sang du garçon dans ses veines, le fit se figer, les larmes aux yeux.

"...Yuki..."

"Oi, Yuki... Yuki? Yuki!"

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux gris reprirent un éclat plus normal. Ils se détachèrent de l'écran où un nouveau combat entre les tomates mutantes et les humains se déroulait, passèrent sur quelques personnes qui regardaient le roux d'un air réprobateur et frustré d'autant de dérangement, puis se posa finalement sur Kyo qui, il ne le constata que quelques secondes plus tard, avait les mains posées sur ses épaules, et, ignorant les regards posés sur lui, son regard plongé dans le sien.

Kyo poussa un soupir soulagé en voyant son adversaire revenir à lui. Il s'était franchement inquiété un moment, en voyant la réaction anormale du lycéen devant le film. Il s'imaginait que celui-ci pourrait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, se doutant fort qu'il se reprendrait rapidement, mais il fut surpris par ce qui arriva alors. Yuki le repoussa violemment, détournant son regard du sien, puis il se leva en bondissant comme un ressort, et se mit à marcher d'un pas précipité vers la sortie.

Sans même réfléchir l'étudiant le suivit, laissant en plan Hatsu et Haru.

* * *

Yuki était déjà devant l'entrée du cinéma lorsque Kyo le rattrapa. La nuit était tombée ; un manteau sombre piqueté d'étoiles s'étalait au-dessus des deux adolescents. L'air s'était refroidi, on sentait bien que l'hiver n'était plus très loin.

"Yuki!' S'exclama enfin le jeune homme, ouvrant la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais sentant ses paroles s'effriter avant même qu'il ait put les prononcer.

L'autre se tourna vers lui. Kyo s'était attendu à voir à nouveau le visage furieux, haineux, qu'il avait put apercevoir, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais au lieu de cela, ce fut un visage reflétant une tristesse infinie, une douleur sourde mais profonde... Confus, l'esprit du roux se vida de toute pensée. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer, comme si il pouvait sentir la douleur de Yuki. Non, se corrigea t-il, il ne ressentait à peine une once de la douleur que ressentait le jeune homme. Sans même réfléchir, ni laisser le temps au mince étudiant de partir, de lui lancer quelques cinglantes insultes ou alors de lui balancer un coup de poing bien placé, Kyo entoura de ses bras le mince étudiant, de façon un peu maladroite. Tout d'abord surpris, la première pensée de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris fut de se débattre, mais il découvrit qu'en vérité, cette chaleur qui irradiait de Kyo, réconfortante et silencieuse, le rassurait. La douce impression qu'il était en sûreté, loin de cette pièce horrible, de cette voix qui le faisait encore aujourd'hui trembler, lui fit oublier qui lui procurait un tel sentiment. Ce n'était plus le simple chat rebelle et survolté, que le rat trouvait désagréable, c'était... Yuki ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Abandonnant toute idée de se défaire de l'étreinte du chat, il s'accrocha même faiblement au chandail de celui-ci. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant exactement combien, sans dire un mot, immobiles.

* * *

Ils évitèrent soigneusement le regard de l'un et l'autre sur le chemin du retour. Ils ne pouvaient - et ne voulaient - pas retourner dans la salle de cinéma, aussi ils avaient décidés, par de brèves paroles, de retourner chez eux. 

Au moment où Kyo ouvrait la porte de la maison, il put entendre nettement la voix toujours aussi claironnante de Ayame, qui les accueillit ;

"Aaaah, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, bienvenue à la maison!" Déclara haut et fort le serpent en apparaissant devant les deux adolescents. Mais aussitôt le sourire du couturier s'effaça en voyant les lycéens, il prit un air un peu inquiet mais surtout étonné.

"Que s'est-il passé pour que vous ayez cet air d'enterrement?" Demanda t-il d'abord. "Auriez-vous déjà échangé votre premier baiser!" Ajouta t-il, faussement surpris.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour faire réagir Kyo, qui, rouge de gêne, se récria ;

"Non mais qu'est-ce que tu inventes encore?"

"Comme c'est dommage, moi qui vous pensait plus entreprenants..."

Shigure arriva sur cet entrefait, mais manifestement il avait tout entendu de la discussion.

"Ah, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... ils sont si lents! Quand je pense qu'à leur âge, j'avais déjà XXX et je XXX tous les jours!" Amusez-vous à remplacer les "xxx" par ce que vous voulez

"Ca, je voulais pas le savoir!" Fit le chat en rougissant d'avantage.

Sans se préoccuper plus que d'avantage de la discussion qui baissait sensiblement de niveau, Yuki, quant à lui, passa devant les autres occupants de la maison sans les regarder avant de monter les marches menant à l'étage, dans l'intention d'aller se coucher, manifestement. Les autres s'arrêtèrent pour le suivre momentanément des yeux, sans dire un mot, jusqu'à ce que Shigure ne se tourne vers Kyo afin de lui dire le plus sérieusement du monde ;

"Ne me dis pas que tu embrasses si mal que ça, Kyo-chan!"

Cette dernière réplique fut accueillie par un regard courroucé de la part de l'adolescent qui monta à son tour à l'étage. Mais au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre et rejoindre Yuki, il continua son chemin et sortit sur la petite galerie où le linge était mis à sécher, pour enfin monter sur le toit grâce à l'échelle qui était là en permanence. C'est là qu'il dormirait cette nuit, après avoir contemplé la nuit un bon moment, avait-il décidé.

_**Fin/Chapitre 3 **_


	4. Soudaine Agitation

**Titre : Baka! (_Chapitre 4 : Soudaine Agitation _)**

**Couple principal :** Kyo x Yuki

**Autre couple(s) :** Shigure x Ayame

**Auteur :** Miss Ery

**Genre :** Humour, Angst, Shonen ai (peut-être yaoi plus tard..?)

**Disclaimer** Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... je m'amuse tout simplement avec eux ;)

Pour votre information, j'ai repris les personnages mais ai changé l'histoire de base.. Donc c'est normal si certaines choses semblent étranges. Vous pouvez aussi bien pensez que ce sont les mêmes personnages mais dans une dimension parallèle, si ça vous simplifie les choses...

**Commentaires** : Je profite de ce petit espace que je me réserve pour remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. J'apprécie beaucoup, autant les simples mots d'encouragement que les critiques constructives. Je vais tenter de ne pas vous décevoir ;)

**Side Note :** Comme cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit et que beaucoups attendaient avait impatience la suite, ce chapitre ce trouve être pas mal plus long que les précédents. De plus je précise immédiatement qu'à un certains moment dans l'histoire, je reprend des faits qui viennent tout juste d'arrivé. C'est que je voulait relater ses mêmes faits avec deux points de vue différents. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas encore sénile!

Merci à _Aurore_, ma bêta-lectrice, pour son aide concernant les trois premiers chapitres. Je doit lui envoyer ce chapitre pour correction.

6848 mots oo

* * *

La porte d'entrée se referma. Kyo compta jusqu'à 100, en prenant tout son temps. Puis il se leva, sans prêter attention à ses muscles endoloris par la pénible nuit passée sur le toit de la maison de son cousin, s'étira comme il le faisait lorsqu'il s'entraînait aux arts martiaux, et descendit agilement l'échelle menant au toit. Puis il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, la retrouvant dans un ordre impeccable, à son grand étonnement. Il était plus ou moins propre pour un adolescent de son âge, mais jamais sa chambre n'avait autant paru aussi bien rangée. S'en était presque effrayant. Bien entendu, se n'était pas Shigure qui avait fait cela... jamais l'auteur n'aurait perdu son précieux temps - qu'il consacrait principalement à ne rien faire et à minoucher son nouvel amant, ainsi qu'à faire souffrir cruellement la pauvre femme qui devait récupérer ses manuscrits et le talonner pour qu'il les finissent - pour rendre service au lycéen. Ayame? Non, cela ne paraissait pas logique non plus. Alors, Yuki..? 

Stupéfait Kyo chercha un moment à comprendre pourquoi le rat aurait rangé la chambre qu'ils partageaient tout en se changeant. Soit, il était normal qu'il fasse sa part, mais de là à donner l'impression que la chambre venait d'être construite et aménagée..! Et puis cette tâche avait dû prendre du temps. Quand avait-il fait tout cela? Il réfléchit un moment, les sourcils froncés, puis abandonna en soupirant. Il le saurait bien tôt ou tard..

Il mit son uniforme et descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussé et, entrant dans la cuisine vide, commençat à piller le réfrigérateur. Levant la tête pour boire à même le goulot du carton de lait qu'il venait de dénicher, jamais il ne se serrait à attendu à voir du coin de l'oeil Yuki, qui le fixait avec les bras croisés, ne cachant pas son air dégoûter devant la façon de se désaltérer du jeune homme, le regardant froidement.

"... Tu ne sais pas boire..." Commenta-t-il acidement, sans délaisser son interlocuteur des yeux - yeux qui paraissaient ensommeillés, d'ailleurs.

Le chat délaissa la boisson blanche Ehrm.. et rendit son regard à l'étudiant tout en marmonnant ;

"Tss... je bois comme je veux..." Fit-il avant de constater que les yeux de l'autre étaient à présent rivés sur sa moustache de lait.

Rougissant légèrement de honte, le lycéen s'empressa de lécher le lait sur les lèvres. Le rat détourna en même temps le regard étonnamment rapidement - Kyo avait-il aperçu un léger rougissement de sa part? - et il partit sans dire un mot chercher ses affaires. Il y avait école après tout, aujourd'hui.

Kyo en profita pour se dépêcher de déjeuner. Quand il pensait qu'il avait attendu expressément que la porte d'entrée se referme - il avait alors crû que c'était Yuki qui était parti pour le lycée - alors qu'il était déjà éveillé depuis longtemps, tout cela dans le but de ne pas croiser son ennemi de toujours! La soirée d'hier semblait encore fraîchement imprimée dans son esprit, et il avait eu peur de la réaction de l'adolescent après cette scène ou celui-ci avait laissé entrevoir une partie de sa personnalité que le roux ne lui connaissait pas - et il se doutait fort bien que très peu de gens pouvaient se venter d'avoir vue au-delà de son apparente impassibilité presque dénuée de sentiments. Enfin... son plan avait raté, manifestement. Et, au bout du compte, l'attitude de Yuki avait été rassurante, du fait qu'elle ne différait pas tellement d'à l'accoutumée - et ce "d'habitude" concernait l'attitude méprisante et condescendante qu'il lui avait toujours témoignée, bien sur. Soupirant pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais cette fois de soulagement, le lycéen ramassa ses affaires et partit bientôt pour l'école.

* * *

Yuki et Kyo avaient réussi de peine et de misère à se sortir du rassemblement d'élèves causé par l'émoi de leur arrivée ensemble. Il fallait dire que c'était plus ou moins un hasard - et que de toute façon ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis l'altercation qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la cuisine - mais bien entendu, les voir côte à côte de - alors qu'ils ne s'adressaient pas nombres d'insultes ou des coups bien portés - était rare et donc ne passait pas inaperçue. Cela aurait pu se limiter aux quelques témoins oculaires, mais le Fan Club du "Prince" s'en était mêlé et n'avait fait qu'envenimer les choses considérablement. Littéralement assaillit par les élèves et bombardés de questions, Kyo était rapidement sorti de ses gonds et, irrité à l'extrême par la situation, il s'était enfui en courant, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il réussit à atteindre sa classe, ou il se considérait en sécurité... pour le moment. Son éternel rival, quant à lui, s'était frayé un chemin avec plus de tact, mais on voyait bien par son attitude que tout ce brouhaha lui tombait sur les nerfs...

Kyo s'installa à son bureau. Il ne cessait pas de ressasser les événements de la veille, ce qui entre autres l'avait empêché de bien dormir - sans compter l'endroit où il avait dormi - et la fatigue avait haussé d'un cran l'espèce de tension dont il faisait preuve en tout temps. Tohru le sentit bien, car elle lui adressa son mince sourire inquiet mais réconfortant. Elle ne savait pas se qui s'était passé, et comme tous les autres, était loin de se douter de la nouvelle "relation" que le lycéen avait avec Yuki, mais dans son extrême gentillesse et sa perspicace intuition, elle préférait laisser un peu de temps au rouquin avant d'aller le voir et de tenter de l'aider de quelque façon qu'il soit. Le chat la remercia mentalement et s'enferma dans un silence crispé en attendant que le cours commence.

Les élèves arrivèrent l'un après l'autre, et le jeune homme s'efforça d'ignorer les regards et les chuchotements dont il était la cible, et qui augmentèrent lorsque Yuki entra dans la pièce. Celui-ci, quant à lui se montra maître de lui et des plus serein, semblant ne pas du tout être au courant que l'attention était dirigé autant sur lui que sur Kyo. Il se doutait pourtant très bien que son Fan Club - dont il n'était nullement fier - avait du répendre maintes rumeurs et émit nombres d'hypothèses plus idiotes les unes que les autres, mais il savait que le meilleur moyen d'empêcher toute la situation de devenir plus compliquée et désagréable était d'ignorer tout l'émoi autour d'eux... et il espérait sincèrement que l'autre adolescent 'n'exploserait' pas. Le doute s'empara de Yuki. C'était exactement le genre de réaction auquel on pouvait s'attendre de cet idiot de chat dans ce genre de situation. Il se promit d'avoir une petite discussion avec son "compagnon de chambre" à la récréation, et se contenta alors de saluer docilement l'entrée du professeur comme tous les autres étudiants et de suivre son cours, à son habitude.

* * *

La cloche venait de retentir, annonçant enfin la récréation. Tous les élèves se levèrent comme un seul et les chaises raclèrent le plancher de concert, avec une synchronisation presque anormale. Le brouhaha se fit rapidement maître du silence tandis que les étudiants quittaient la salle de cours, le professeur rangeant méthodiquement ses affaires. Mais avant même que Yuki ait eu le temps d'interpeller Kyo, il fut lui-même appelé par une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas - mais croyait avoir déjà vue parmi les membres de son Fan Club - et qui, toute rougissante, lui fit avec hésitation le message qu'il était convoqué par le Conseil des élèves. Acquiessant et remerciant la messagère, l'adolescent sortit donc du cours à son tour et parcourut les couloirs bondés pour enfin cogner à la porte de la salle de réunion.

"Entrez." Lui répondit-on. Et il s'exécuta.

Assises à un bout d'une longue table rectangulaire impeccable, la Présidente et représentante des élèves, Arisa Uotani, la Vice-Présidente et étrange Saki Hanajima, ainsi que la secrétaire, une élève que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à replacer. De l'autre côté se trouvaient les autres présidents et présidentes de classe, tous plus ou moins à l'aise, semblaient-il.

En fait, la Présidente était une ex-Yankee n'ayant pas perdue de sa fougue de rebelle, ne se gênant jamais pour dire se qu'elle pensait, et elle aimait particulièrement provoquer les divers voyous qu'elle croisait. La jeune fille, ayant le même âge que Yuki, avait des cheveux blonds (décolorés), dont la frange cachait son oeil droit. Elle était également plus grande que la moyenne des filles, et portait une jupe longue - souvenir de son époque de Yankee, fort probablement.

Saki Hanajima était quant à elle toujours impassible, ne démontrant jamais d'émotions - à ce niveau-là, elle battait largement Yuki! - et elle était crainte pour les rumeurs circulant à son propos, selon lesquelles elle posséderait quelques pouvoirs aussi puissants que terrifiants... Ses cheveux étaient noir et longs, toujours tressés en une seule natte reposant sur son épaule, ses yeux étaient toujours à demi fermés, mais des plus attentifs, et elle était plus petite que Uotani. De plus, son passé restait un mystère. Elle portait également une jupe longue, mais elle n'était définitivement pas influencée par une existence de Yankee.

La secrétaire, qui restait silencieuse et fixait Yuki d'un air indécis et scrutateur - plus précisément, elle semblait le juger, tenter de ce faire une idée sur lui - elle avait les cheveux bruns aux épaules, des yeux de la même couleur, et comparée aux deux autres elle était assez féminine... de plus, sa jupe était réglementaire. Il s'efforça de fouiller dans sa mémoire afin de l'identifier, mais tout ce dont il put se souvenir était que son prénom commençait par 'Ka'.. Je vous laisse le plaisir d'identifier ce personnage

La voix de Saki se fit entendre, neutre, presque un murmure.

"Veuillez vous asseoir, que nous puissions commencer."

Le jeune homme eut le désagréable pressentiment que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

Kyo jeta un énième regard à la place vide de son principal antagoniste. Ses yeux restèrent un moment fixés sur la chaise non occupée, puis il détourna le regard, reprenant sa très intéressante observation de son bureau. Encore une fois il était manquant, et cela avait plongé le roux dans un désagréable dilemme. Il avait envie de partir à la recherche de son nouveau "demi-frère" mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas revivre une scène comme la dernière fois. Et puis pourquoi tant s'inquiéter pour cet idiot de rat? L'étudiant tenta vainement de se convaincre qu'il n'avait cure de Yuki, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et le lycéen à la chevelure grise entra silencieusement, alla jusqu'au bureau du professeur et s'inclina. D'ou il était, Kyo ne pouvait pas entendre se qu'il disait à l'enseignant. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que leur titulaire annonce aux élèves, d'un air sérieux mais amical ;

"Nous allons interrompre le cours pour que votre président de classe fasse une annonce. Yuki-kun..?" Dit-il avant de laisser place à l'étudiant, qui se racla discrètement la gorge avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix qui manquait anormalement de confiance, comme s'il faisait cela à contrecoeur. Il avait alors toute l'attention de tout le monde, y compris celle du roux, qui se sentait étrangement soulagé de revoir son ennemi de toujours.

"Le Conseil des élèves à décider que cette année, il y aura une kermesse à l'Halloween. Chaque groupe d'élèves doit préparer une activité pour la kermesse et chaque élève devra être déguisé. Il y aura également un concours du meilleur déguisement et de l'activité la plus populaire. Des prix seront attribués, et le groupe gagnant le concours de l'activité la plus populaire sera récompensé par un voyage tout frais payé par le lycée. Tous les profits de la kermesse serviront à payer le voyage du groupe gagnant."

Toute la classe écouta religieusement leur président - qui, soit dit en passant, avait remporté haut la main les élections... résultat de sa popularité autant auprès des filles que des garçons, semblait-il, ainsi que de son savoir-faire - qui ne semblait pas souffrir de problèmes de mémoire, pour avoir réciter autant d'informations sans aide-mémoire, et Kyo dût s'en avouer impressioné. Aussitôt que le jeune homme aux cheveux gris se tût les élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, créant ainsi un fond sonore continu, plus ou moins désagréable. Tous se turent pourtant lorsque Yuki ajouta sans élever la voix - et éventuellement tenter d'enterrer le chuchotement général :

"J'attends vos propositions."

Aussitôt de nombreuses mains fusèrent dans les airs, surprenant un peu le chat, et le jeune homme faisant face à la classe choisit l'une des personnes attendant impatiemment d'avoir droit à la parole au hasard, lui permettant de prendre la parole d'un regard. Un garçon aux cheveux très courts faisant partie du club de basket-ball proposa alors, le ton de sa voix s'enflammant sous l'effet d'une ferveur sportive exacerbée ;

"On pourrait organiser une compétition! Le Lancer de la Citrouille, la Course aux Sorcières, --"

Mais il se fit interrompre par les autres élèves, qui semblaient en désaccord, provoquant un échange vigoureux entre le sportif et quelques élèves. Même Kyo qui aimait les sports et les compétitions trouvait l'idée ridicule, et il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire savoir. Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains frisés - une autre membre du fameux Fan Club - éleva la voix, faisant un peu cesser le brouhaha ;

"Et pourquoi pas un stand de maquillage d'Halloween?" Mais la proposition fut elle aussi rejetée, et l'étudiante se cloîtra dans un silence boudeur.

Une main restait patiemment levée dans les airs, tandis que les lycéens se chamaillaient, lançant propositions après propositions, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Enfin, le rat prit la parole, faisant bientôt taire le groupe d'adolescents. À se demander à quoi servait le professeur s'il ne faisait pas un minimum de discipline, pensa Kyo avec un découragement mélangé de dédain — bien que lui-même ne laissait pas sa place quand il le voulait.

"Oui?" Dis le compagnon de chambre forcé de Kyo en regardant Tohru, qui baissa enfin sa main - qui commençait à être engourdie à force de la garder dans les airs - et qui prit timidement la parole, gênée que tant de personnes l'écoutent et la fixent. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil, se demandant bien qu'est-ce que son amie proposerait.

"Nous pourrions organiser une sorte de Manoir Hanté dans notre classe? Il suffirait de tout décoré, de créer une ambiance effrayante, et que quelques élèves se déguisent en monstres et fassent peur aux visiteurs.."

Les étudiants parurent apprécier, ajoutant même quelques suggestions de décors et de costumes, de mises en scène, se proposant pour accomplir telles ou telles tâches. Yuki esquissa un mince sourire, semblant trouver l'idée bonne, et celle-ci fut bientôt acceptée. Le reste de la période fut destinée à la distribution des tâches pour l'activité et à prévoir tout les détails de leur "Manoir Hanté". Il fut convenu de garder tout cela secret, et ainsi se termina le cours, laissant place à un autre cours puis à l'heure de dîner.

* * *

Ayame, Shigure, Kyo et Yuki venaient de s'attabler, leurs alléchants repas - concocté par une cuisinière, vu qu'il n'y avait pas une personne capable de préparer un repas convenable dans la maison - ne suffisant pas à modifier l'atmosphère un peu tendue qui régnait. Encore une fois les deux adolescents s'étaient disputés, cette fois lorsque le Président de classe avait parlé à son éternel adversaire sur l'heure du dîner, concernant leur "situation" ; le roux avait trouvé insultant de se faire rappeler de ne rien dire, et il n'avait pas fallut longtemps pour que la bagarre éclate. Rien de bien extraordinaire en soit, mais ça n'aidait pas à l'adaptation des nouveaux occupants de la demeure...

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu un tas de commandes d'élèves de votre école!" Commençat soudainement Ayame, brisant la glace comme si la tension qui régnait dans la pièce de l'affectait pas. Son amant quant à lui se contentait de l'observer en mangeant du riz, armé de ses baguettes. "Il paraît que vous devez tous être costumés, et qu'il y a un concours.. Eh bien ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai préparé deux costumes qui sauront éblouir le jury!" À ses paroles Yuki resta bouche bée, tandis que Kyo manquait s'étouffer.

"Quoi!" S'exclama-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, son regard étonné posé sur le grand efféminé. Mais celui-ci ne porta pas attention à l'intervention du chat et continua de plus belle, semblant même s'emporter grâce à l'attention qu'on lui portait maintenant.

"Je ne pouvais tout de même pas laisser mon frère adoré et son petit ami perdre une compétition pareille, voyons! Aussi je n'ait pas hésité et après mûres réflexions, j'ai opté pour un costume de chat pour Kyo et un costume de vampire pour Yuki..! Vous allez remporter le concours haut la main, croyez-moi! Je devrais avoir fini pour demain soir aussi ne vous souciez de rien, ce sera prêt pour l'Halloween."

Si Yuki semblait furieux contre son frère - le terme 'petit ami' l'avait particulièrement agacé -, c'était bien pire du côté de l'autre adolescent. Celui-ci se leva tout simplement, d'un coup sec, faisant presque renverser la table basse, et il ne s'arrêta que quelques secondes pour jeter un regard noir au couturier, sifflant de rage que jamais il ne porterait un costume aussi ridicule, pour enfin ouvrir brusquement la porte coulissante, sortir, puis refermer la porte en question tout aussi brusquement, partant on ne sait ou.

Un instant de silence un peu surpris de la part des deux frères fût interrompu par un commentaire nonchalant de Shigure, qui lui n'était manifestement pas autant affecter par la sortie 'théâtrale ' de son cousin ;

"Quelle idée idiote de sortir en plein automne aussi peu vêtu..."

Yuki lui adressa un regard plus ou moins intrigué, son cousin aillant réussit à piquer légèrement sa curiosité. Bien sûr à cette époque de l'année la température était plus fraîche, mais il croyait Kyo assez résistant pour ne pas tomber malade pour si peu.

"... Surtout qu'à la météo ils annonçaient de la pluie et du vent cette nuit." Achevat l'écrivain avec un soupir affligé, engouffrant ensuite une bouchée de nourriture comme si cela pouvait lui apporter quelque réconfort sur l'action irréfléchie du roux.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure grise sembla prendre ses informations en considération quelques minutes, puis il se mit à manger en silence - cet imbécile était bien assez grand pour s'occuper de sa personne tout seul. Il rentrerait quand il se mettrait à pleuvoir, ou quand il aurait faim... ce n'était pas de ses affaires, après tout! Il n'était pas devenu son baby-sitter, et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais malgré ce raisonnement, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de regarder fréquemment la porte qu'avait franchie son colocataire forcé, s'attendant à le voir revenir d'une minute à l'autre, et s'apercevant chaque fois qu'il posait son regard améthyste sur la porte coulissante que l'autre ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment, en fin de compte.

Une fois son repas fini, il monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kyo, la pièce qu'il avait passé une partie de la nuit précédente à rangée. Pas qu'il aima particulièrement faire du ménage, mais après une soirée si mouvementée, il n'avait put fermer l'oeil - enfin pas immédiatement - étant trop assaillit de questions et de sentiments entremêlés pour arriver à s'endormir, et il s'était alors résigné à s'occuper un peu afin de ne pas totalement succomber à la confusion.

Yuki marcha jusqu'au meuble contenant ses quelques effets et ouvrit distraitement l'un des tiroirs, tentant de trouver son pyjama sans vraiment porter attention à se qu'il faisait, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il s'était sentie si bien, si protégé, dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours... il arrivait à se souvenir parfaitement de se sentiment de bien-être qui avait chassé ses peurs, de cette chaleur bienveillante l'aillant envahit quand Kyo avait tenté de le réconforter. Le roux n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer des paroles, et il n'avait même aucune idée des tourments encore présents dans le coeur de l'étudiant, mais il avait été la. À ce moment-là, ça avait été tout ce qui avait réellement compté. Sa présence avait suffi à l'apaiser.

Pourquoi...?

Yuki, sans s'en rendre compte - bien entendu, il était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour cela - fouillait en réalité dans les affaires de son colocataire forcé. Mais cela il ne le remarqua pas, enfin, pas immédiatement.

Il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Il avait toujours détesté le chat, aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter dans ses souvenirs. Il l'avait toujours trouvé trop agressif, irréfléchi, impulsif et brusque, se sentant agressé par tout ce qu'il faisait, instinctivement. Déjà très jeune il se souvenait s'être battu à maintes reprises avec lui, sans parler de toutes leurs disputes sans fin. Il n'était d'ailleurs jamais arrivé à expliquer exactement pourquoi il se sentait toujours 'envahi ' par la présence de Kyo, le faisant perdre plus ou moins rapidement le contrôle de sa personne. Certe leurs personnalités étaient très opposées, mais...

Pourquoi avait-il été soulagé par sa présence...?

Tout cela était si compliqué, soupira-t-il, son regard dérivant sur la fenêtre donnant sur l'entrée, découvrant par le fait même que le temps devenait de plus en plus maussade. Il pleuvait maintenant à verse.

Ses yeux quittèrent cette vue déprimante et c'est au moment ou il regardait se qu'il avait dans les mains - vêtement pigé au hasard dans le tiroir - qu'il réalisa qu'en réalité il s'était trompé de tiroir et avait fouillé pendant tout ce temps dans la partie du meuble contenant les sous-vêtements de Kyo.

Il serait difficile de décrire avec précision l'air que Yuki eut à ce moment-là, mais je puis préciser que jamais ses joues n'avaient pris jusqu'alors une teinte aussi écarlate.

* * *

Kyo ouvrit la porte d'entrée et ne put réprimer un frisson. Il était resté trop longtemps dehors, et par un temps pareil, il craignait maintenant d'avoir attrapé la grippe. En effet, il pleuvait des cordes dehors, et la température avait rapidement chuté, sans parler du vent qui avait eut tôt fait de le glacer jusqu'aux os. Ses vêtements étaient complètement détrempés et de ses cheveux perlaient des gouttes d'eau. Quelle idée stupide que de partir ainsi, sans chaussures et sans veste, en plein automne! S'il n'attrapait pas la crève, c'est qu'il était très très _très_ chanceux.

Sans se soucier des petites flaques d'eau glacée qu'il laissait derrière lui, le lycéen se dirigea vers le salon-salle-à-manger pour pouvoir ensuite monter dans sa chambre afin de se changer et d'aller prendre une bonne (mais courte) nuit de sommeil - qui, espérait-il, serait plus agréable que la nuit précédente. Il fut pourtant surpris en voyant que la lumière de la pièce où il se dirigeait était allumée. Qui pouvait bien être encore éveillé à une heure aussi tardive?

Assis à la table basse se trouvait Yuki, qui s'était réfugié sous la couverte chauffante généralement utilisée en hiver ou lorsqu'il fait particulièrement fraism posa son regard mi découragé mi soulagé sur Kyo dès qu'il entra dans le salon-salle-à-manger. Sans attendre une parole du chat et sans se soucier de l'air interdit de celui-ci, le jeune homme prit la parole ;

"Tu cherches à tomber malade ou quoi?" Dit-il d'une voix ferme, sèche.

Pendant quelques secondes l'étudiant eut envie de répliquer vertement à l'autre, surtout qu'après avoir erré un moment par un temps pareil il était un peu à vif, mais il ravala les paroles cinglantes qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, réalisant brusquement quelque chose. Yuki l'avait réellement attendu tout ce temps ici, après s'être disputé avec lui le midi même? Cette constatation le frappa faut lui pardonner, il est un peu lent et son regard resta stupidement fixé sur son adversaire de toujours, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas agi particulièrement intelligemment, après tout...

"Va prendre un bain, avant d'attraper la grippe. L'eau est encore chaude." Ajoutat l'étudiant en se levant avec une certaine raideur - il était resté assis un bon moment, après tout. Puis il haussa un sourcil, regardant Kyo avec lassitude. "Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit?"

Réalisant bientôt qu'il était toujours immobile depuis qu'il s'était avisé de l'attente de Yuki, le rouquin se mit en mouvement en silence, et les deux adolescents montèrent en haut, l'un pour aller prendre un bain, l'autre pour aller se coucher.

Aillant conscience qu'il ne devait pas trop rester longtemps dans son bain - il devait rattraper un peu de son sommeil de la veille, après tout - Kyo se lava rapidement et se ne se prélassa qu'un moment dans l'eau chaude. L'eau était d'ailleurs étonnamment chaude pour une heure pareille, comme si on s'était volontairement arrangé pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Enfin, il ne s'en plaignit pas, et ce fut avec regret qu'il sortit de la baignoire. Il se sécha et revêtit ses boxers et son pyjama (qu'il était passé aller chercher dans sa chambre au préalable, sans réaliser le fouillis de son tiroir).

Il fit bien attention pour ne pas réveiller qui que ce soit, mais ne marcha pas trop lentement non plus, de peur d'entendre encore des bruits provenant des ébats nocturnes des deux amants de la chambre d'à côté, comme il lui était déjà arrivé auparavant. Refermant la porte coulissante avec discrétion, le chat posa un moment son regard fatigué sur la forme apparemment endormie sur le futon non loin du sien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yuki avait fait preuve d'autant d'attention à son égard, mais cela, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le touchait profondément. Une légère rougeur aux joues, il marmonna un petit 'Merci...' à la silhouette efféminée qui était apparemment plongée dans un sommeil profond et il se coucha sur son propre futon, s'endormant rapidement tant il était épuisé.

Les yeux de Yuki s'ouvrirent alors. Il pouvait entendre la respiration lente, profonde, mais régulière de son compagnon de chambre derrière lui. Encore une fois ses joues étaient écarlates - bien que cela n'était pas aussi impressionnant qu'à l'incident plus tôt lorsqu'il avait fouillé le mauvais tiroir.

"Baka!..." Murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Quant à savoir s'il adressait cette insulte à Kyo ou à lui-même, mystère.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus occupés. La préparation du Manoir Hanté était compliquée et longue, et elle occupa tous les élèves, ne leur donnant pas un moment de répit. Mais enfin, à l'Halloween, tout était fin près. Tous les étudiants du lycée étaient déguisés sans exception, et on pouvait aisément deviner qui portait un costume fabriqué par le talent incontestable d'Ayame. D'autre part, même Kyo et Yuki n'eurent pas le choix de porter les costumes que le frère du jeune homme à la chevelure grise avait préparés à leur intention, étant si occupés par le travail colossal que demandait l'activité de leur groupe qu'ils n'avaient pu trouver d'autres costumes à temps. Cela ne faisait plaisir à aucun des deux adolescents, mais il fallait avouer que le couturier avait fait un beau travail.

Yuki était vêtus d'un costume de vampire plus ou moins traditionnel, incluant la cape et les fausses dents de vampire, mais bien sur tout cela avec un petit côté élégant signé Ayame, tandis que Kyo portait un ensemble comportant un pantalon et une sorte de camisole fait d'un tissus rappelant la douce fourrure d'un chat - dont la couleur n'était pas trop éloignée de sa chevelure - en plus de fausses oreilles de félin et d'une queue touffue. Tout cela leur allait à merveille, et à vrai dire, bien que l'un semblait un peu gêné et l'autre ne se gênait pas pour se plaindre de son costume, ils étaient devenus l'objet de l'attention de presque tout le lycée. Le Fan Club de Yuki était en adoration devant l'objet de leur féroce convoitise et au grand malheur de Kyo, il commençait lui aussi à avoir des admiratrices - et des admirateurs. Qui plus est, les deux adolescents étaient la proie de quelques adoratrices armées d'appareils photo qui ne les lâchaient plus.

Si on ne tenait pas compte de ces quelques désagréments, la journée se passait plutôt bien. Cette fois les deux lycéens avaient fait bien attention pour ne pas arriver à l'école en même temps aussi il n'y avait pas eut d'émoi comme pour la veille. Ensuite, et c'était bien mérité, le Manoir Hanté était des plus populaire - de toute évidence, la présence de Kyo et Yuki aidait beaucoup. Et à vrai dire, les autres étudiants de leur classe leur avaient un peu forcé la main pour qu'ils fassent partie du 'décor' du Manoir Hanté, ce qui attirait bien plus de personnes, autant des élèves que des visiteurs (parents et amis).

En effet, ils étaient dans la même 'section' du Manoir, cet à-dire une petite salle richement décorée, mais sombre et inquiétante, qui donnait l'impression aux visiteurs de visités une ancienne pièce d'un manoir servant probablement de refuge à un vampire assoiffé de sang. Pour ajouter à l'inquiétude qu'inspiraient les lieux, un cercueil particulièrement bien reproduit était installé dans un coin du décor. Une tapisserie somptueuse était accrochée au mur opposé à la tombe. Une antique table de bois était elle aussi dans la petite pièce, recouverte d'une nappe blanche qui semblait tâchée de sang, supportant deux petites coupes servant normalement à boire du vin, mais qui contenait un liquide rouge rappelant également le précieux liquide circulant dans tout êtres humain. Cet endroit semblait vide, oppressant par l'absence de vie même. Et pourtant...

Un petit groupe de visiteurs s'avançait dans le couloir sinueux créer avec tant d'effort par les élèves de cette classe. Ils venaient de traverser différentes sections du Manoir Hanté et avaient sursauté à de maintes reprises. Mais bien sûr cela rendait la chose plus intéressante encore, et les lycéens escomptaient en avoir encore pour leur argent - vu que toutes les activités étaient payantes en vue de la récompense énoncée quelques jours plus tôt - et ils ne seraient pas déçus.

Les adolescents mirent bientôt le pied dans la pièce ou avaient été assignés Kyo et Yuki. Ils étaient déguisés, bien entendu. Il y avait là respectivement un fantôme, un prince, une fée ainsi qu'un moine et une poupée. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec appréhension, troublés. Soudain, l'une des jeunes filles poussa un cri et, s'accrochant à la première personne qu'elle avait à sa portée, elle pointa le cercueil, affolé.

"Il a bougé!" S'exclama-t-elle, tremblante de peur.

Tous posèrent leurs regards sur le cercueil, manifestement ébranlés. Le prince, voulant peut-être en profiter pour démontrer sa bravoure et impressionner les deux lycéennes les accompagnant, fit signe aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit et il s'avança prudemment vers le tombeau. Il allait poser sa main sur le couvercle du cercueil quand un hurlement horrible retentit, faisant sursauter tout les visiteurs et les faisant se retourner vers la source d'un tel bruit.

Un demi-homme demi-bête venait d'émerger de derrière l'imposante tapisserie. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de réaliser que c'était Kyo déguisé en chat qui venait de leur faire une frousse pareille, le prince poussa une exclamation de surprise, réalisant qu'une main d'une couleur cadavérique était à présent posée sur la sienne - main qui provenait de toute évidence de la tombe qu'il avait voulu ouvrir un moment plus tôt.

Terrorrisé, le prince se dégagea vivement et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, accompagné par les autres étudiants. Kyo les regarda détaler avec un air qui en disait long sur le fond de sa pensée.

"Comme peuvent-ils avoir peur juste pour ça? C'était facile à deviner qu'on serait cachés là, non?" Dit-il, dépité par l'attitude de ses condisciples. "C'est vraiment ridicule.. Et trop facile."

Yuki poussa un soupire presque inaudible, puis il haussa les épaules, profitant du petit repos qu'ils avaient pour respirés un peu d'air frais - resté dissimuler dans la tombe était éreintant soit, mais le peu d'air auquel il avait accès (ce qui expliquait bien pourquoi il avait malencontreusement alerté la jeune fille quelques minutes auparavant, ayant tout simplement cherché à respirer un peu) rendait la chose plus désagréable encore. L'autre s'étira et bâilla. Celà faisant un bon moment maintenant qu'ils répétaient ce petit manège, et il trouvait cela des plus ennuyant.

"Retourne te cacher au lieu de parler, d'autres visiteurs pourraient arrivés d'un instant à l'autre." Fit le vampire à voix basse. Mais cela agaça visiblement son colocataire forcé.

"Tu te plais à accomplir une tâche aussi monotone, toi?" Répliqua-t-il en ignorant l'avertissement de l'élève, regardant celui-ci avec les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure grise soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois d'agacement. Le chat était définitivement un être borné et agressif - sans oublier complètement idiot - pensa-t-il.

"Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix." Fit Yuki froidement.

Un hurlement provenant d'une section précédent la leur se fit entendre. Bientôt d'autres 'clients' feraient leurs entrées dans leur section, et lui et le rouquin seraient blâmés s'il étaient découverts à se disputer au lieu de jouer leur rôle. Malheureusement, Kyo lui semblait ne pas vouloir en démordre et il ajouta, piqué au vif par le commentaire de son adversaire de toujours, haussant la voix par la même occasion ;

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix non plus, tu sais!"

"Ce que tu peux être bruyant, cesses de te plaindre et retournes derrière la tapisserie..!" Dit Yuki, ajoutant un regard dédaigneux à ses paroles. Oubliant ses propres avertissements, il était à présent hors de sa cachette, les bras croisés comme pour défier le lycéen de désobéir à ses ordres.

Kyo - sans réfléchir - se précipita vers Yuki, avec la ferme intention de faire ravaler ses paroles au vampire, mais il n'eut pas le temps de frapper son adversaire, car il s'enfargea dans l'un des pieds de la table, et, perdant son équilibre, il alla s'écrouler sur son opposant, les précipitant tous les deux sur le sol.

Il fallut un moment à Yuki pour reprendre ses esprits, légèrement ébranlé par sa chute. Lorsque l'efféminé ouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fut pour réaliser que la position dans laquelle ils étaient des plus embarrassante. Pour la deuxième fois dans sa vie, il était dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours... ce qui donnait à penser que celui-ci avait voulu le protéger lors de leur collision. Mais pourquoi aurait-il agi ainsi - surtout qu'un instant plus tôt, il était près à le frapper?

Son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du chat, et leurs regards se croisèrent, comme paralysés par la troublante situation. Leur corps étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir le torse de Kyo se soulever lorsqu'il respirait, son souffle chaud caresser son cou... Son coeur s'emballa alors qu'il sentait la maintenant trop familière sensation d'avoir le visage en feu, tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient violemment. Ses yeux améthyste étaient incapables de quitter ceux du jeune homme qui l'enlaçait. Il remarqua avec une certaine gêne teintée d'amusement que celui-ci avait également les joues rouges.

* * *

Kyo ne pensa pas même un instant à la douleur se propageant dans ses bras. Sitôt qu'il avait repris ses esprits, son regard s'était braqué sur le lycéen qu'il avait protégé - inconsciemment? - lors de leur chute. Celui-ci lui semblait à ce moment-la d'une fragilité déconcertante. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour constater à quel point ils étaient proche. Si proche, en fait, qu'il pouvait sentir ce même corps mince, mais redoutable qu'il avait étreint quelques jours plus tôt respirer contre lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent lorsqu'enfin l'autre ouvrit les yeux.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, il sentit ses joues rougir pour la énième fois ses derniers temps, et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Son attention se porta involontairement sur les lèvres de son éternel adversaire, et une pensée étrange et déroutante s'imposa à son esprit. Il avait envie d'embrasser Yuki. Goûter à ses lèvres tentantes, si proches des siennes. Sans vraiment songer un peu plus à ce qu'il faisait - c'était une habitude, définitivement, de ne pas penser avant d'agir - il se risqua à avancer timidement la tête, fermant lentement ses yeux en même temps...

Quand tout à coup une voix s'exclama;

"Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun?" Fit une voix aisément reconnaissable.

Kyo sursauta, se dégageant rapidement de Yuki, le visage rouge comme une tomate, et fixa d'un air interloqué son ami Haru qui était déguisé en diable, debout près de son frère jumeau, Hatsu, qui lui était déguisé en ange. Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que le rouquin et les deux frères se regardaient, l'un cherchant à reprendre contenance, les deux autres à comprendre ce que ce passait. Ce fut Yuki qui brisa le silence.

"C'était le temps que tu t'enlève. Tu es lourd, _baka neko_." Fit-il acidement, même si ses joues étaient encore empourprées. Sa voix était posée, et il semblait sûr de lui, comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé.

Les deux jumeaux ne posèrent pas de questions ni ne commentèrent, heureusement pour les deux adolescents. Au lieu de cela, Hatsu déclara d'un ton plus ou moins indifférent ;

"On est venu vous avertir que la remise des prix va avoir lieu dans dix minutes. Vous venez?"

* * *

Tous les élèves du lycée étaient à présent installés dans la salle ou avaient lieu les conférences et autres assemblées du genre. Kyo et Yuki avaient bien pris soin de laisser les jumeaux s'asseoir entre eux, leur permettant de garder un espace convenable entre eux - ils ne s'étaient d'ailleurs pas adressé la parole depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Manoir Hanté. Le gagnant du concours du plus beau costume - un certain Momiji, un lycéen de petite taille aux cheveux blonds (décolorés?) qui s'était costumé en lapin, et qui semblait particulièrement enjoué - venait de se retiré de la scène, et à présent le directeur du lycée reprenait la parole après un tonnerre d'applaudissant.

"À présent, je vais révéler le groupe gagnant le voyage tout frais payé, pour avoir organisé l'activité la plus populaire!"

La Présidente du Conseil des Élèves, qui avait été assise sur une chaise un peu en retrait depuis le début du discours du directeur se leva enfin, présenta une feuille à l'homme, puis reprit place sur sa chaise. Le directeur sembla étonné par ce qu'il y lut, mais il se reprit rapidement et déclara avec un grand sourire, à son habitude ;

"Il semblerait que deux activités ont été populaires, et que les fonds amassées par celles-ci soient égaux, aussi il n'y à pas un seul groupe qui partira en voyage mais deux. Et les gagnants sont... le groupe 2-B et le groupe 2-C!"

Les deux groupes annoncés n'étaient nul autre que celui des Yuki et Kyo ainsi que celui de Hatsu et Haru comme le hasard fait bien les choses, vous ne trouvez pas?.

Qui pouvait prévoir ce qui se passerait lors de ce voyage?

* * *

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre. Je dois avouer que pour moi le chapitre 3 a toujours été une sorte de "limite" infranchissable. Chaque fois que j'ai commencé à écrire quelque chose sérieusement, j'ai été incapable de poursuivre une fois le chapitre 3 écrit. Il m'aura fallu beaucoup de temps et de persévérance pour enfin écrire ce chapitre... et je trouve qu'il n'est pas aussi bien que ses 3 prédécesseurs, mais bon. Je vous remercie pour tous vos mots d'encouragement, s'a m'a beaucoup aidé à poursuivre cette fanfic. Sans tous vos commentaires, je n'aurais probablement pas écrit 10 pages. 

Concernant le chapitre 5, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées. Mais si vous voulez partagez certaines idées qui vous sont venues en tête, ne vous gênez pas!

Encore désolée d'avoir été si lente ;; Et je voudrait m'excuser particulièrement à mes lectrices/lecteurs sur le forum de Furuba pour ne pas avoir respecté ma promesse.


End file.
